


The Unknown Meeting

by small_town_girl



Series: RTIS Program 'Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_town_girl/pseuds/small_town_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 31 days of Drabbles on the Puckurt LJ. Before Puck entered the RTIS program, he met a helpful stranger while picking out a present for his younger sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unknown Meeting

Puck stood in the middle of the aisle, overwhelmed by all the pink and sparkles surrounding him. His little sister’s birthday was in two weeks and his mom had made no plans to celebrate. After so many of his own birthdays without presents or a cake, he wanted his sister to have something good on her birthday. A cake was beyond his kitchen skills so a present was his only choice. And his sister loved Barbies.

“Go with clothes,” a soft voice told him. Puck looked behind him to find a boy his age, maybe a year or two younger, watching him with an amused smile on his face. “If you don’t know which dolls she has already, getting her clothes for the ones she already has is a good idea,” the boy pointed at a row of Barbie clothes. “Sorry,” he added, “you were talking to yourself.”

With that, the boy turned and walked away, carrying a basket full of pink boxes. Maybe he had his own little sister. Puck grabbed a few packages of the clothing, frilly and pink and girly clothes, and he realized that the clothes would be much easier to hide under his shirt than a doll. He wondered if the boy had known what he was going to do, and if he would have still helped if he did know.

It wasn’t worth wondering, Puck decided. It wasn’t like he was ever going to see the boy again, and it wasn’t like someone who could afford to buy that many dolls and wear such nice clothes would ever be interested in him.


End file.
